OBJECTIVES: To develop and maintain an active, coordinated approach to clinical cancer education for the dental community. To increase competence of the students in the oral cancer screening examination, biopsy, and cytology techniques and to promote their routine use in general practice. To provide increased clinical experience in the dental management and treatment of oral cancer. To provide the opportunity for the student to become proficient in the dental management of patients receiving radiotherapy and chemotherapy treatment for head and neck cancer. To provide increased opportunity for students to participate in maxillofacial prosthetic rehabilitation procedures for head and neck cancer patients. To provide continuing cancer education of both a clinical and a didactic nature for the dental practitioners of this geographical area.